Bohemian Rhapsody
}} Bohemian Rhapsody, en español Rapsodia Bohemia, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a la banda Queen y sera presentada por The Warblers con solos de sus miembros. Contexto de la Canción: Desconocido. Letra de la Canción: The Warblers: Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide No escape from reality Open your eyes Look up to the skies and see Henry: I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy Chicas de The Warblers: Because I'm easy come, easy go A little high, little low Henry junto a Chicas de The Warblers: Anyway the wind blows Doesn't really matter To me Henry: Mama, just killed a man Put a gun against his head Pulled my trigger, now he's dead Mama, life had just begun But now I've gone and thrown it all away (Chicas de The Warblers: Mama, oh) Didn't mean to make you cry If I'm not back again this time tomorrow Henry junto a The Warblers: Carry on, carry on (Henry: As if nothing really matters) Rodolfo: Too late, my time has come Sends shivers down my spine Body's aching all the time Goodbye everybody, I've got to go Gotta leave you all behind And face the truth (Chicas de The Warblers: Mama, oh) I don't want to die I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all ... Sakura: I see a little silhouette of a man Sakura junto a Chicas de The Warblers: Scaramouch, Scaramouch will you do the fandango Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me Dianna: Galileo, Yamil: Galileo Dianna: Galileo, Yamil: Galileo Dianna y Yamil: Galileo, Figaro, Chicas de The Warblers: Magnifico Yamil: I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me Sakura junto a The Warblers: He's just a poor boy from a poor family Spare him his life from this monstrosity Yamil: Easy come, easy go, will you let me go Chicos de The Warblers: Bismillah! The Warblers: No, we will not let you go Chicas de The Warblers: Let him go Chicos de The Warblers: Bismillah! The Warblers: We will not let you go, Chicas de The Warblers: Let him go Chicos de The Warblers: Bismillah! The Warblers: We will not let you go, Chicas de The Warblers: Let me go The Warblers: Will not let you go, Chicas de The Warblers: Let me go, never The Warblers: Never let you go, Chicas de The Warblers: Let me go ooooh! The Warblers: No, no, no, no, no, no, no 'Yamil: Oh mama mia, mama mia, Sakura y Chicas de The Warblers: Mama mia let me go Beelzebub has a devil put aside For me For me For me Sakura: So you think You can stole me and spit in my eye Dianna: So you think you can love me And leave me to die Sakura y Dianna: Oh baby, can't do this to me baby Just gotta get out Just gotta get right outta here The Warblers: Oh, oh yeah, oh yeah Dianna: Nothing really matters Anyone can see Nothing really matters Nothing really matters to me Dianna junto a The Warblers: Anyway the wind blows Vídeo: thumb|left|315 pxthumb|right|315 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la Segunda Temporada Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por The Warblers Categoría:Canciones del capitulo In Your Memory Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Henry Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Sakura Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Rodolfo Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Dianna Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Yamil Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project